


Turning Point

by Paname



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Committed Relationship, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Polyamory, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paname/pseuds/Paname
Summary: Halduron and Rommath realize it's time for change in their relationship with Lor'themar. They both see the toll ruling has taken on him, and they can't let it go on further.





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. It’s been a while. 
> 
> I’ve had this piece floating around my computer for a while, and when Erza D. Law made the friendship post day, I figured that this would be the story I submitted. It’s been a while since I’ve written, so please forgive me that my writing is rusty.
> 
> *An’da - ‘Papa’ in Thalassian, the language of the high elves and blood elves of Warcraft. 
> 
> ps. Sorry, Summaries have never been my strong suit.

Halduron Brightwing and Grand Magister Rommath did not see eye to eye on many things. It seemed both elves managed to have at least one argument a day, and yet it always came down to the desire for Quel’thalas to thrive once again. The land had seen better days, and both were sure that their solution to the problem was the most logical.    
  
Rommath was sure that if the few young elves that had survived the horrors of the scourge war were to learn magic, that there would be a mind who’d possibly even surpass his own. That there might be a few new students who’d aide him in finding a cure for the wretched elves who’d lost themselves to their mana addiction. 

Halduron wanted nothing more than to rebuild the western side of Silvermoon city and restore the city to its former glory. He felt that the cure to the affliction of the wretched, and the healing of the dead scar, resided in the knowledge of Hamuul Runtetotem’s druids. Rommath took this as a personal insult and a dismissal of his magical abilities.

This was how they were spending a particularly rainy day, arguing loudly through the halls of the office wing in Sunfury Spire. Rommath had taken in a deep breath to continue his clearly well made point in a louder tone when Halduron elbowed him in the ribs and pointed into the room they had almost passed by.    
  
Inside was one of the only things in life that they could both wholly, and positively agree upon. The regent lord of Quel’thalas, their dear friend, and their lover. Halduron didn’t like the bags he saw under Lor’themars eyes, and Rommath could see his hands shaking as he held paperwork up to his remaining eye and squinted at it.    
  
“He really shouldn’t be doing paperwork, Rommath.” Halduron couldn’t help but admonish the Grand Magister for this. Rommath was incredibly book-smart, and he knew that the mage would excel at the task that was currently plaguing the regent lord. 

“He wont let me.” Rommath retorted, shooting the ranger a look of ire. “You know how stubborn he is, Halduron. He won’t accept any help, even if it kills him.” 

Halduron wasn’t really convinced, and so he did his best to relieve Lor’themar of his suffering. He sauntered into the office, sidled up to the regent lord’s side and pulled his hair from it’s topknot. He delicately pulled out the decorative bands, combed out the braids, and began massaging his scalp. Halduron knew this was one of Lor’themar’s secret pleasures, and a surefire way to relax the older man. His hands wandered down the back of Lor’themar’s neck and it turned into a relaxing upper back massage. 

The paperwork slipped from the regent lord’s hand, and Rommath scooped it up from the ground and tossed it onto the desk. He pulled Lor’themar’s hands into his own and rubbed his thumbs lovingly over the lord’s tired hands. He almost looked dazed by the sudden affection he was receiving from the two men, but it was welcome and Lor’themar was most appreciative. 

  
The regent lord vaguely registered that Rommath was removing his pauldrons, breastplate, and boots. He did, however, acutely feel the weightless relief on his shoulders, and the heavenly touch of Haluron’s fingers working out the stiffness in whatever muscle they touched. 

“Lor,” Halduron’s lips ghosted over the regent lord’s ear, as he murmured out his name. “You’ve got to stop doing this to yourself, love.” His hands were now massaging Lor’themar’s pectoral muscles. “Rommath and I  _ will _ be helping from here on out.” 

“But you are not the regent-” Lor’themar’s protests were quashed by a gentle kiss from Halduron.    
  
“No, but that doesn’t mean you have to do this alone, Lor.” Halduron insisted. He knew that this would be an in depth conversation the three of them would have in the morning, but his main goal this particular evening was to make sure Lor’themar ate and slept well. Halduron heard Lor’themar sigh audibly, and he knew that was his chance.    
  
“We’re going to eat, and then go to bed.” Rommath was leaning against the door-frame, smiling gently. It was the type of tender smile that so clearly conveyed a deep and unwavering love for the other. 

It was a fight Lor’themar knew he would lose, so he acquiesced and let himself be led to a small dining room a few doors away. The food was simple, Rommath wasn’t much of a cook, but it was flavored well enough, filling and nutritious. By the time dinner was over, Lor’themar was dead on his feet and more exhausted than he truly realized. 

Rommath steadied him, and lead him away to the large bed that Lor’themar had placed in a spacious room in the back of the spire. It had a few windows looking over the water to the Isle of Quel’danas and Sunstrider isle. Lor’themar wasn’t sure he liked being babied by Rommath and Halduron. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate their efforts, and Lor’themar knew his own stubbornness, but he didn’t like that he needed their help.   
  
He somehow ended up in bed, under the covers, with Halduron fussing over him. He fully expected Halduron to snuggle up to him in a few moments, but he was completely surprised when Rommath slipped into bed with him and pulled Lor’themar close. This was quite unlike him, and Lor’themar wondered what exactly inspired such affectionate behavior from the Grand Magister. Then Halduron slipped into bed on Lor’themar’s other side, and wound his arms tightly around the regent lord.  
  
“Now just what is this all about?” Lor’themar murmed, slightly perturbed by his oldest friends’ intense affection and intimacy. It was rare that the two collaborated on anything. Then, there was the odd fact that the regent lord was being _snuggled_. Lor’themar was never snuggled. Of all the times they’d shared a bed together, it was his chest that the other two lay their heads down on, it was his side that was snuggled into. Rommath never spooned him, and Halduron never wrapped his arms so protectively around him.   
  
“It’s nothing to worry about.” Was Rommath’s smooth and soothing response.   
  
“Just rest, Lor.” Halduron was now stroking Lor’themar’s hair. He had a dry, humorous response prepared, but Lor’themar was already drifting off to sleep.   
  
He woke up to someone whispering his name. It was a relief to be brought back from the land of dreams. His dreams were where the dead haunted him; where his guilt reared its head, and where he felt unable to escape his responsibilities and faults.   
  
This was why Lor’themar didn’t like sleeping.   
  
“Lor, it’s time for breakfast.” He might not like sleeping, but he was incredibly comfortable. And warm. 

When he finally opened his eyes, Lor’themar saw a mass of black hair. He blinked slowly; finally coming back to full consciousness. He realized that he’d wrapped himself around Rommath, tucked his face into the crook of his neck, and snuggled in with a neediness that he almost didn’t recognize as his own.   
  
Had he really been in such a bad state the night prior that he had been the one snuggling? 

“Halduron is making breakfast, and we should get up before it gets cold. You know how he is about his cooking.” Rommath punctured this with a light kiss on Lor’s forehead, but didn’t really make a move to unwind his arms from around Lor’s body. This did not go unnoticed by the regent lord.    
  
“You know, you’ll have to let go if we’re going to get up.” Lor’themar murmured, nuzzling his long, straight nose under Rommath’s ear. The mage reluctantly loosened his grip on Lor’themar, but not before stealing a quick, sweet kiss from the blond man. 

Lor’themar allowed Rommath to dress him, it was something he secretly enjoyed, but would never tell a soul. Rommath had the lightest touch, and the softest hands that he used to cup Lor’themars face for a brief moment. It was in this moment that Lor’themar realized just how lucky he was, but also how much he’d worried the two elves that he loved more than anything on Azeroth. The flicker of worry and fear he saw go through Rommath’s eyes was one he did not like.   
  
He took the chance and pulled Rommath into his arms and embraced him tightly. Lor’themar was slowly realizing that he needed to change, that he needed to ask for help, and that he needed to trust his partners more. 

“I’m sorry, Rommath” His voice was so faint that the Grand Magister almost didn’t hear him. But Rommath did, and he rested his head on Lor’s shoulder and kissed his neck in response. He didn’t need to say anything, both elves knew the significance of what had just been said by the stubborn elf. 

They separated, and made their way to their private dinning room where Halduron was happily humming, flipping pancakes, and smiling softly to himself. Lor’themar and Rommath both saw a man deeply in love. 

When Halduron realized that Lor’themar was awake, he showered the older elf in kisses and hugs and words of love. When Halduron was done, Lor’themar leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Breakfast was quiet, but it always was when Halduron cooked. There wasn’t much room for discussion when everyone was too focused on enjoying Halduron’s food. But once the meal was finished, there was a palpable tension in the air. The events of the previous night had brought to light a serious issue in the way Lor’themar governed. To the surprise of both Rommath and Halduron, it was Lor’themar who spoke first. 

“Before you start on me, I know…” He was massaging his temples, and studiously not making eye contact. “Things must change. The problem is, I have no idea how to…” He trailed off, and the tired man from the night before was suddenly at the breakfast table. Rommath and Halduron exchanged a worried look.    
  
“We don’t either love, but we’ll figure it out.” Halduron reached across the table and held Lor’themar’s hand, stroking it with his thumb.

Rommath cleared his throat every so slightly. “I will take fifty percent of your paperwork. That is your biggest cause of stress.” His tone left no room for dissent. “And I will start immediately. You take the morning off and spend time with Halduron.” 

Lor’themar’s pride bristled at this command from the Grand Magister.  _ He _ was the Regent Lord, not Rommath,  _ he _ was the one that prince Kael’thas had deemed responsible for the land of Quel’thalas. Then his mind took control, and he remembered that  _ he  _ was the one who had painted himself into a too small box, it was  _ he _ who had needed the subtle intervention the night before, and it was  _ he _ who knew that he needed to change. 

“Well… Okay.” Rommath’s mouth twitch upwards with a smile that spoke volumes. Relief, joy, excitement, and pride. His smile faltered just slightly when it was Lor’themar who stood up first to clear the plates.    
  
“Lor, we literally just talked about-” Halduron tried to protest, but this wasn’t something Lor’themar would let pass.    
  
“No, Rommath is about to go deal with my office, and you made breakfast. I will clear to dishes.” Halduron opened his mouth to argue, but Lor’themar silenced him with a look.    
  
Rommath rolled his eyes at this little spat, and got up from the table. He made his way to the Regent Lord and left a loving kiss on his cheek, then strolled out of the dinning room. 

Halduron pulled at Lor’themar’s hand, ignoring the fact that the dishes were not remotely close to being cleaned, and lead him to their private bathroom. Halduron loved bathing Lor’themar, but it wasn’t something the older elf allowed very often; he usually didn’t have the time for Halduron’s meticulous bathing routine. It was something that they both hoped would change in the future. 

He massaged the Lor’s whole upper torso with soap, laid kisses wherever he could, and reminded Lor’themar of the trouble they’d gotten into when they were young, and they both chuckled at how wild they’d been in their youth. Halduron was determined to give the Regent Lord a relaxing bath, and so far, it was. 

Finally clean, both men dried and dressed themselves. Halduron wove his fingers in between Lor’s and they set off out of the spire, down the street, and into the market place. The vendor’s nodded their heads at the pair as they took their leisurely stroll through the winding streets. As they aimlessly walked through the streets of Silvermoon, Halduron saw glimpses of who Lor’themar had been before the scourge invasion, and while he knew that they’d never go back to being who they were before that, he hoped that Lor’themar could regain some sense of joy in life.   
  


“Lor…” Halduron trailed off in a tone that Lor’themar knew all too well. Halduron was rarely nervous about a topic. There was an edge of fear to his tone. Lor’themar responded with a deep, rumbling hum. 

“Lor” He started again, voice trembling slightly. “I’m so afraid that this is just a temporary change. There are things that I want in life that can’t happen if its just…” He could tell that Halduron was close to tears.

Lor’themar pulled him into a side street and wrapped his arms around the Ranger General in the most protective manner. The smaller man trembled just a little bit. 

“Tell me, Halduron. What do you need?” Lor’themar nuzzled his nose into Halduron’s hair, rubbed his thumb along the center of his back, and let Halduron bury his head into his shirt.

“You know, I’ve wanted to spend the night with you, sleeping under the stars. The way we did when we were younger.” Halduron took a shaky breath and continued on. “I want to do all the things we did before Kael’thas made you his regent.” 

Lor’themar made a promise to himself that they would; that before two weeks went by, that they’d be sleeping under the stars together, that they’d be swimming under the moonlight, and that they’d be hunting boars for their dinner. 

“There’s one more thing,” Then Halduron mumbled something inaudibly. Lor’themar bent down just a little bit, put his ear next to Halduron’s mouth and asked him to repeat himself. And in the most anxious tone he’d ever heard from the Ranger-General, came the last thing Lor’themar expected. 

“I want a child.” Lor’themar stood there, rooted to the spot for a few seconds. He cleared his throat and regained some sense of composure. He’d had no idea, but he was open to fatherhood.   
  
“Okay. We can… find a way for that to happen.” Neither Lor’themar, nor Halduron, nor Rommath had a uterus. None of them could have children.    
  
“There are children in Quel’thalas without parents, without a home.” Lor’themar understood why Halduron was so anxious. They’d all worked to create a society that was accepting of any type of love, and type of relationship, one without prejudice. But the idea of adopting was an uncomfortable topic for many in Quel’thalas. Their culture had put much value on bloodlines and the importance of houses. 

“Then lets adopt.” Halduron let out a shaky and audible sigh of relief. He knew that Rommath didn’t come from a noble house, but Lor’themar had a background as Sylvanas’ second in command, and he was the Regent Lord. The suggestion seemed simple enough for Lor’themar; he didn’t put much stock in nobility or blood relation, and Halduron made an excellent point about the benefits of adoption.

They spent several minutes, tucked away in a back alley, holding each other. Lor’themar slowly felt the bitter taste of regret blossoming in his heart. He’d tried so,  _ so _ hard to keep Halduron and Rommath from carrying the burdens that he did, but in the end, it caused them to have to carry other burdens. If he’d been more open with Halduron, it might not have come to all of this. Lor’themar lightly pressed his lips to Halduron’s and whispered an apology, then another kiss, then another. 

He swore to himself that he would mend the tear between the two of them. 

It was mid-afternoon by the time they returned the spire, hands comfortably woven together, and a renewed promise between the two of them.    
  
Rommath was thoroughly thrilled that Lor’themar had returned, and talked his ear off about how he’d discovered no fewer than 23 faults that had resulted in excess paperwork and mismanagement of funds. This conversation, more like lecture, had lasted all of five minutes due to Rommath’s speed and sheer enjoyment of the topic. Then there was the streamlining of the paperwork, and then the organization of finished work and filed copies. It sounded like Rommath had actually enjoyed the nitty-gritty aspect of governing.    
  
Rommath set down the final stack of papers and made it perfectly clear that this was his job now. 

“You’ll mess up my system if you do the work. Every week we will have a meeting about the work, I’ll give you a final report.” Lor’themar had learned to accept Rommath’s decisions when he used that tone. It still didn’t  _ feel _ right to Lor’themar to just give up an important role, but he had to trust Rommath. “The people of Quel’thalas have not seen their leader in quite some time.” 

They ended their meeting on paperwork with Lor’themar pulling Rommath into a kiss filled with promises, one that stayed in the back of the Grand Magister’s mind for the rest of the day.   
  
Halduron had evesdropped the whole conversion, giggling silently to himself at how Rommath made it perfectly clear to Lor’themar that paperwork was no longer part of his job as Regent Lord, and how bad he’d been at it all this time. 

Halduron held on to just a little bit of hope. Hope that he’d get to spend more time with the man he loved, hope that Lor’themar would get a break from all the work of being the regent lord, and hope that the future was brighter than the past. 

_ Epilogue _

Lor’themar made good on his promise to himself. It had been three weeks since things had come to a head, and he and Halduron spent many a wild night under the stars. He and Rommath had also spent some quality time in the library, the place of Rommath’s choosing. This became a routine that Lor’themar made sure was always in place.

Two months later, Lor’themar had begun biweekly meetings with the citizens of Quel’thalas. It turns out that burying his nose in paperwork meant that a lot of the needs of his people were left untended.    
  
Rommath was thrilled with all the extra data he was getting from these meetings, and was allocating funds for the requests. 

Halduron had started teaching the young elves who wanted to be rangers; something about Lor’themar had initial concerns that were immediately dispelled once he saw how wonderful Halduron was with kids. 

Another five months later, Lor’themar and Halduron were sitting in the orphanage, talking seriously with the Matron who cared for the children. She was, for lack of a better term, grilling them about how they’d care for the child they wished to adopt. And so far, both elves were doing well. Then she’d asked about Rommath, seemingly trying to trip them up, but the Grand Magister had made it crystal clear that being ‘Uncle Rommath’ filled him with joy. 

They walked out that very day with a tiny daughter with strawberry blonde hair, wide gold eyes, and a wild spirit. She was named Solei.

Seven months after adopting her, Lor’themar was woken bright and early by his daughter sitting on his chest and calling out to him.    
  
“An’da! It’s time to wake up. It’s breakfast time!” Her bright little voice pierced the misty morning air, and rang throughout the spire. Only to be shushed by Halduron, who was carrying a plate of pancakes in to him. 

Lor’themar scooped Solei up into his lap, gratefully accepted the plate from Halduron, and shared breakfast with his three year old daughter. She was a handful, but that didn’t matter to Lor’themar. She brought a previously unknown joy to the inhabitants of the Spire.

Solei chatted on about how her dear uncle Rommath would be teaching her spells soon, and how she couldn’t wait to see Dalaran, and how excited she was to go traveling. 

Lor’themar yawned happily, watched his daughter eat most of the pancakes on the plate, and planned out his day. 

Three years after adopting Solei, Lor’themar was preparing for a meeting with his people. Halduron was training the young elves, and Rommath was busy finishing the paperwork for the day. Solei had situated herself in his lap, and was dosing lightly against his chest when the matron of the orphanage made her way into the visiting room that Lor’themar held his meetings.

The room was empty save for the three of them, and the matron spoke quietly of wonderful news.   
  
There were no longer children without homes, without parents, and without families. It seemed that Lor’themar and Halduron had been the start of change, and that other couples unable to have children had adopted them all.   
  
She was there to thank him.   
  
On that day, Lor’themar counted his lucky stars that Halduron and Rommath had changed his life, many,  _ many _ times over. 

_ Fin _

  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  



End file.
